A Different Kind of Love
by Coolez
Summary: Natsu's pretty sure he loves all his friends the same, so how does this differs?


It has been a long, tiring day. After their recent mission - a hunt for some thieves - a certain blonde was entirely worn-out. She didn't even bother staying long in her beloved guild, rather, she left for her apartment sooner than anyone would have thought she would.

Lucy Heartfillia walked carefully along the riverside with her celestial spirit and companion, Plue, the Nikora. Plue danced happily by her side, and at sight of that, she giggled. Just then, the usual boat passes, with the two men shouting for Lucy to be careful.

After some time, the finally arrived back to Lucy's place. Lazily, Lucy took out the key and opened the door, slowly going inside. Once there, she didn't even bother taking a shower or even cleaning up the place - rather, she just jumped into her bed with a sigh - that's just how burnt-out she is today.

But something was wrong with her bed.

The feeling was familiar, the heat, the softness… something, _someone _else was on her bed. Lucy yelped as she jumped up, pulling the covers up. Then, there revealed a curled-up Natsu Dragneel, as to what Lucy blushes at the sight.

"He could be cute too, sometimes…" she whispered to herself, completely forgetting the fact that _he broke into her house again._ Natsu's eyes darted open, glancing at Lucy. With his sudden movements, Lucy fell off her bed, landing onto the ground below with the covers in hand. Natsu quickly sits upright, a very concerned look plastered on his face.

"You know, I heard that…" his expression quickly changed into a grin, causing Lucy to look away with a hint of scarlet on her face. She cursed his inhuman hearing skills under her breath, and the fact that he hadn't been sleeping the time she said it - wait, didn't she want him out of here? And why does her cheeks feel so warm?

She didn't say a word, and neither did him. For a while there, they just sat there, one on the bed, the other on the floor, having an intense stare down - mostly it's Natsu doing the staring, Lucy's eyes were scrambling everywhere - as if he were trying to remember something, very, very important.

"Oh yeah!" to what seems like an eternity later, the pink-head shouted out of the blue, startling his blonde friend. Lucy jumped up, holding the blanket on hand as a some-what kind of shield. Seeing this, Natsu's enthusiastic expression died down a little, as he scratched his forehead a little.

_'This is weird.' _Lucy conversed in her mind. _'Never would I have dreamed the day Natsu would actually calm down a little.' _She sighed. Lucy knew she had wished for a day where Natsu won't just run around and break everything, but this… this just gets to here. She didn't like it one bit. Something is wrong, but she isn't able to tell what it was.

"So Lucy…" he spoke. "I don't get it." he looked up to her. Lucy's eyes were fixated on him, her face just as puzzled as his. What does he not get?

"I don't get why…" he continued, avoiding contact with her gaze. His eyes darted in multiple directions, unable to find one place they could be fixed on. "What do you not get?" Lucy finally said, cutting in. The suspense was killing her. What got into him, anyways?

I don't get… I don't get why… when I see you, or when I'm near you, this part goes really fast and loud." he points at his heart, clutching it. Lucy's cheeks flushed, capturing the statement. He might have not known what himself meant, but Lucy understood it perfectly. Too much reading, that could have been the source.

"So I asked Gray for once, and he told me… it was love." he faintly blushes. "But still… I don't get it. I love all my friends the same, so why do I only feel this way when I'm with you?" Natsu pouted.

Lucy understood what he couldn't. Oh, she understood it perfectly - and boy was he _adorable. _Lucy wanted to rush by his side and explain everything in detail, but she couldn't. Especially not when there is a possibility of her teammate actually _liking _her the way she likes him.

Instead, she giggled and walked towards her friend, sitting right beside him. Natsu couldn't even look at Lucy, much as to he had just said. Though Lucy wasn't going to just sit there, so rather, she said, "It's a different kind of love, maybe?" she said, causing Natsu to turn his head over.

"A different kind o-" he tried to ask, but he was cut off by Lucy's lips on his, shocking him. At first, even she was shaken by her own movements, but when Natsu kissed her back, all her worries floated away. They stayed like that for a while, before breaking apart for a moment to catch their breaths.

Lucy was about to speak, but just before then, Natsu tackled her, having her let out an yelp. Natsu pushed her onto the soft mattress, as her hovered above her. He the proceeded to initiate another kiss, in which they both totally lost themselves in.

Soon after, they broke away again, both with a gleeful smile glued onto their faces. "A different kind of love, eh?" he laughed. "I think I like this kind of love." he grinned. He caressed Lucy's face, cupping it with his warm hands. Soft laughter was heard from both parties. "I love you, Lucy." he said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too; now shut up and kiss me." she pulled him down for yet another kiss, in which he wasn't reluctant on - at least, not anymore. Now that his question had been answered - and that she was officially his, what was left for him to worry about?

Indeed it has been a very tiring day, for both of them later fell asleep by each other's sides, minds probably wandering around precious dream lands as so to what have happened today. They both snuggled closely together in each other's arms, both with a grin taped onto their faces.

And for once, Lucy didn't have to yell her lungs out because Natsu broke into her apartment-

She had wanted him to stay by her.

* * *

**Note: **Natsu's really OOC here, sorry! Feels like I'm writing about Edo-Natsu, but it's not him, it's Natsu Dragneel all there. Just.. really OOC XD

Also, question. Which are your favourite Fairy Tail couples? I would like to hear them out, as I kind of plan to write a lot more Fairy Tail from now on ^^!


End file.
